1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby and infant carriers, and more specifically to a combination snowsuit and carrier for a baby or infant that can be worn by the person carrying the baby or infant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baby and infant carriers are well known and are commonly used by parents and other caretakers to easily transport infants. Many of the most popular of these carriers are designed to be worn by the parent in such a way that it reduces the amount of physical exertion required to hold and carry the infant for extended periods of time. Commonly, these carriers have some sort of infant support frame for holding the infant in the carrier, along with a series of straps for securing the carrier to the wearer. However, such carriers typically have the disadvantage that, during cold and wet weather, the infant is substantially unprotected from the elements. Should the infant be dressed in cold weather clothing, such as a snowsuit, for example, it is often difficult to fit the bundled child into such carriers. Further, many of these carriers do not provide storage compartments having sufficient room for carrying various items such as bottles, diapers, etc., which typically must be transported with an infant.
It would be desirable to provide a combination snowsuit and carrier for an infant that allows the infant to be fully protected from the elements, while still providing an efficient way for a parent to secure the carrier to his or her body for easy holding and transportation of the infant. Thus, a combination snowsuit and carrier for a baby/infant solving the aforementioned problems is desired.